The present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder provided with a damping force generating mechanism at the side of the cylinder body.
A cylindrical shock absorber mounted on a suspension system of a vehicle or the like may comprise a cylinder sealingly containing hydraulic fluid, a piston slidably inserted in the cylinder, a piston rod coupled with the piston, and a passage disposed at the side of the cylinder body and containing a damping valve constituted by a disk valve, an orifice and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2008-45738 (especially FIG. 9) discloses such a shock absorber, and the shock absorber disclosed therein comprises a cylindrical cylinder constituted by axially divided three cylinders. In this shock absorber, the above-mentioned passage is integrally molded with the middle cylinder of the three divided cylinders.